Our Light
by Clef Longfellow
Summary: Neviril decides to stay behind in order to protect her friends. Aaeru is torn between commitment to her duty and staying true to her dream. Meanwhile, war is upon them and everything is falling apart. Can Aaeru save her friends or is it too late?


1We had stayed. We forgot about our dream to see the other world; left it behind like a floating piece of dust that drifted into nothingness.

I hated her for months because of it. I had so longed to feel the warmth of that light... the perfect Ri Majon that would take us to the world we rightfully belonged to. Every cell in my body cried out when she had said those words; yet I remained silent, questioning her with my eyes, pleading noiselessly.

But I knew immediately by her tone. I knew her heart was responsible for these words. A fact I understood to mean that she would not be swayed.

"_We will... stay Aaeru. We must to protect our friends." _

She had said them... just like that. I could not believe it. But she knew that I would never leave her. She knew that I could not. How cruel Neviril. How cruel of you to make me stay I thought. It felt like my heart had turned black and all purpose had melted away. I was nothing without my dream. I was nothing anymore.

I locked myself in my quarters. I refused to be seen by her. Ironically it reminded me of the time she had once refused to come out of her room after she had lost Amuria. Before she partnered with me. Before we had fallen in love.

Everyone had tried to coax me out. Neviril... Floe... Morinas... Rodoraemon... even Paraietta. Their words meant nothing. I would not have budged if God himself had spoken them.

I had remained numb for so long... I had not known that what she had said through the door was good bye. It was not until Waporif shouted her name... shouted that she had gone along with all of Chor Tempest to protect the fallen city below from the Argentum forces that I realized my idiocy.

For the first time in a long time adrenaline seemed to course through me and her un-noticed, disregarded words from before somehow became clear to me in my desperation to be with her...

"_I have no doubt that we will see the light together one day my love. Good bye." _

_Good bye. Oh, no. She can't..._

I threw open the door and seized Waporif by his collar.

"Where? Where are they?"

"Not far. Several kilometers North East. The Cantium plains on the outskirts of Palsinian country."

"I need a Simoun! Now!"

His smirk was almost devilish.

"I thought you'd never ask. I have one ready for you on the deck."

Boom!

The Arcus Prima rocked back and forth as if on violent sea.

"What the hell was–

BOOM! BOOM!

The windows crashed inwards leaving glass splintered everywhere. People could be seen emerging from rooms; some walking cautiously and others scrambling madly to avoid the glass shards.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and stood up to prove my point.

"What are you thinking?" I asked at Waporif's nervous glance.

"I'm thinking that we need to get going or else we aren't going to get a chance. Let's go!"

I did not wait to respond as my feet began to follow his command instinctively. No matter what happened I had to get to a Simoun. I had to get to Neviril.

We pushed past frantic staff members and ran from corridor to corridor. More crashing sounds followed by deafening bangs. Screams of outrage and fear rang out all around us as we fought our way through and finally reached the hangar.

"Halgif! Merbonf! Double check that Simoun and ready it for flight!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Gareif! Kolgef! Assimilate the other Simouns for stand by!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Waporif?"

"Hm?" he grunted while evaluating the nearest Simoun's helical motor.

"What's happening? I thought we had Argentum held back at the perimeter?"

"It certainly doesn't look that way now. We have to get you out of here. You need to help the others."

"But–

"Sir, it's clear. The Simoun on deck A is ready for take off."

"Good we'll have to– AAERU MOVE!"

I had caught a brief glimpse of it just before it happened. Argentum had officially penetrated the Arcus Prima... and I was face to face with a war ship that had undoubtedly caused much of the damage we had managed to avoid earlier as we ran and ducked our way toward the hangar.

But here it was. Staring at me like a curious child who had finally caught its prey.

BaAAROOOM!

More screams. I looked up from where I lay and saw charred bodies and burnt vessels, nothing more than pieces of metal debris left from a fierce missile assault. Bullets rang out like canon blasts puncturing bodies, metal surfaces of equipment and left over Simoun carcasses indifferently.

"W-Wapofir," I choked out.

I turned my head painfully. My head was bleeding and I am sure my leg had been sliced open but my only thoughts were on Waporif. Where was he? He had pushed me out of the way. Surely he was okay too?

It was then that I had spotted him; lying near a piece of the Simoun that was to be mine. That no longer could be as it was demolished beyond recognition.

With my legs protesting furiously I managed to pull myself up and maneuver through the wreckage to his side.

"Are you... alright?" He whispered.

I nodded. I had to get him up. We needed to get out of here.

"I'm going to get you up okay. We're going to get out of here."

He gestured needlessly to his lower body. His legs were completely crushed, if not severed underneath the wrecked helical motor of the Simoun.

"That's okay. We can still... We can still get you out of here. We'll just... I can try lifting–

He raised his hand to silence me. His eyes were becoming pale. Every syllable seemed to cause him pain as he gasped and choked; struggling to communicate.

"There's a... Simulator Simoun... over... there. Take it... before they blow... this whole place up."

"No! Waporif I can still get you out. Just let me try!"

And I put my back up against the motor and put every ounce of strength into raising it. It might as well have been a mountain. I tried again. And then again from a different position. Nothing happened.

"PLEASE!" I cried out to any God who would hear my plea as sweat now mingled with the blood dripping from my brow. Still nothing.

"It's... useless... losing time... please... give this to... her."

His bloodied and shaking hand emerged from inside of his uniform pocket, clutching something tightly.

The gold chain gleamed in the light caused by the roaring flames surrounding most of the deck. Connected to it was a locket barely larger than a finger nail.

He let it slide from his grip and into my awaiting hands.

"Please... give this... to her... she'll want... she'll... need it..."

My eyes burned as the tears leaked. He smiled at me, his green eyes clouded, but warm all of the same. He nodded reassuringly. I could not help but grab his lingering hand and squeeze it; I guess hoping that it would somehow breathe life into him but fully knowing that was simply more than an impossible notion.

I closed my eyes briefly, reveling the touch of his hand on mine. Then without looking, I let go and staggered away.

I heard it distinctly... Even over the sound of the bangs and raging flames... One whispered word as I walked away... "Morinas."

I tucked the necklace around my own neck and did not slow down.

I had to get to that Simulator Simoun. That was my only thought now. I had to make it somehow.

Bullets still rained like hard snow pelting down on the decks metal surface. I hid behind a nearby cockpit that had been blown open and away from the rest of its essential components. I peaked over and caught sight of the Simulator... miraculously untouched.

I knew that reaching it was half of the battle. The other and probably more important problem was the fact that without a pair a simulator is unable to perform any Ri Majons and lacks any real weaponry. It was designed strictly for practice flights for new recruits to become familiar with the machinery and handling of a real Simoun.

I exhaled a deep breath and prepared myself for the dash to the death trap I was counting on to get me to Neviril.

_Wait. They're still firing too much in that area. Wait... And... Go! _I shouted internally.

I forgot that my leg was aching and bleeding profusely. I even forgot within that moment that Waporif was dying only yards away. I had to get to that damn Simulator so I ran as if none of these things were true. I ran, twisting, ducking diving and rolling to avoid being cut down by a rain of bullets. And before I could barely blink I was in the cock pit and pulling away from the Arcus Prima.

I had somehow done it and I did not have time to contemplate how or why; just that it was done and now I had to find Neviril. As I raced away into the open sky I was blasted off course by the huge explosion that erupted behind me.

My shock kept me momentarily incapable as I watched my home burn and slowly plummet to the ground below, while I safely drifted in the sky... my other true home; watching helplessly.

The Arcus Prima was no more...

I was not permitted a moment to mourn as the Simulator was clipped by far away ammunition speeding towards and all around me. A second of incomprehension and an overwhelming sense of loss had taken away my ability to act. I watched in slow motion as lights barreled past, coming closer with every second. It was better to just wait for the inevitable.

"_I have no doubt that we will see the light together one day my love. Good bye." _

Neviril...

"_It was I who wanted to be around you. I believe that I was attracted to your determined heart."_

Her face... smiling, happy...

"_My life is nothing without you." _

Her lips are soft... complete...

"_I love you Aaeru."_

Neviril. I will find Neviril...

"NEVIRIL!" I scream with everything in me as I drop altitude and dive with the effort of all that I had learned while at the Arcus Prima.

I was able to pitch roll and fly past the Argentum patrol planes which were too slow to react and maneuver between a dozen others holding position; surely awaiting to attack any surviving Simoun's.

They gave chase but even my Simulator was too much for their crafts that lacked the power of the helical motors and I flew away in a haze; speeding toward the place my locator had pin pointed Chor Tempest to be.

"I'm coming Neviril... Wait for me!"

As I descended toward the Palsinian city my heart nearly stopped beating at the sight that lie before me.

People running in all directions; bodies lying about without notice as others struggled to avoid being gunned down. The city was nothing more than a fiery ruin.

Argentum soldiers were already grounded and calmly walking through the village streets firing at anything that moved while several patrol planes continued firing at the escapees from above.

Through the intense smoke and mob of fleeing people I spotted a fallen Simoun, wrecked and smoking against a tree.

"Neviril."

I shot down without a care coming to a halt behind what was left of a motel. It was fairly well hidden and posted away from the main streets. I peeked around the corner and caught sight of the Simoun pinned against the tree. I could not make out if anyone was in the cockpit from here, it was so badly smashed.

I waited until a few soldiers had past by and hurried toward the Simoun.

"Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"Floe? Floe it's me. It's me, Aaeru."

She had several gashes and scrapes on her face and arms but otherwise seemed unharmed. My heart sank when I observed what she was so desperately clutching onto.

"Alty," I whisper.

The right side of her face had been badly burned along with her shoulder and upper arm. A piece of metal undoubtedly from the cockpit controls was sticking out of her side; completely stained with her blood. Her blue eyes stared without seeing.

I knelt down beside Floe who was supporting her and gently closed Alty's vacant eyes.

"Floe... she's gone. We have to move."

"She just needs help getting up that's all. Yeah– just a little help, right Alty? You can get up can't you? Let's–

"Floe. Floe..." I tried cautiously.

"I'll put her weight on my side and you can try holding her steady–

"She's dead Floe and we'll be next if you don't let her go."

The petite blonde seemed to finally realize that I was actually there as she stared up at me disbelievingly; her lip trembling.

"I can't leave her Aaeru."

"You won't be," I stated gently. "She's already gone Floe."

This statement apparently sobered her. She gave one last lingering look over her partner and carefully lifted her up. She lightly positioned her back on the ground that was stained with her blood and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for everything my dear friend."

"Let's go Floe," I softly persuade. She gets up and joins me on the other side of the tree.

"Damn! Floe lay on the ground and don't move! Now!"

She looked shocked at the sudden change in my tone but listened without question. I lay on top of her with my face pressed against her back.

A group of Argentum soldiers had come across the fallen Simoun and were checking the area. I could feel Floe shivering. I tried without words to communicate the importance of her staying absolutely still.

Then before I could even touch her I overheard the gruff incoherent words of the soldiers. They were hovering over us, laughing as they stared down at two seemingly dead priestesses. I could feel one's hot breath tickling my neck as he bent down to observe us more closely. My heart was hammering against my chest.

Suddenly a sharp laugh rang into the air, followed by more nonsense dialect, then the soldiers had gone. We waited a few minutes before daring to move in case they decided to return. Then when I felt it was clear I sat up from Floe. She remained on her back staring up at the leaves of the tree.

"Let's just stay Aaeru. It's better this way."

"_We will... stay Aaeru. We must to protect our friends." _

My anger at those damned words was enough to propel me to my feet.

"_Stay... Aaeru." _

"No. We're going now get up!" I shouted as I dragged Floe to her feet and slammed her against the tree.

"Aaeru?" she gasped.

"You always do this. You always put our happiness aside for everyone else. We were supposed to enter the other world together but then you said we had to stay. You didn't even ask me you just told me. You killed my entire reason for being and then you... You left me."

"Aaeru," she said calmly, "Aaeru... I am not Neviril."

I had not realized that I had her roughly pinned against the tree with fistfuls of her shirt in my grasp until I had opened my eyes and saw her sad face staring up at me. Her hand was gently covering mine, willing it to let go. Her eyes were sympathetic.

"Floe... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean–I'm so sorry." She reached up and wiped away the tears I had not known that I had shed in my tirade.

"Aaeru. I liked you from the very start because you never hide your feelings. I think that's why you were able to help Neviril find happiness again. She was only half of herself when you locked yourself away like that. So don't punish her for following her heart. Just as she wouldn't punish you for doing what's right and following yours."

My head slid onto Floe's shoulder and my hands fell limply to the side. She was right.

She pulled me into a hug and I rested against her, letting the pain flow freely from me. What had I done? How could I have been stupid enough to think that anything was more important than protecting those whom we love?

"The others," I gasped finally after another minute of letting myself cry. "We need to find them."

Floe nodded. Never before had I seen her embody such grace and courage. Perhaps my break down was enough to spur her on but she wiped her own eyes and set them ahead determinately; searching the landscape for any sign of life.

"I lost sight of everyone once we entered the perimeter just above the city. They had it all planned out I think... Argentum. They ambushed the town and trapped us here when we came to help."

I crept behind her, mirroring her position against the tree in hopes of catching sight of anything beside smoke and debris.

I did not have the heart to tell her about the Arcus Prima. Not yet at least. I did not want to completely break her spirit when she was clearly fighting so hard to remain poised... just as I was.

"Well, we can't see anything from here. I say we head toward the main square by those buildings."

Floe hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!"

We slowly made our way over to the area that I had indicated. We stepped over the bodies of mother's holding their children; the remains of men singed and torn... some holding pitch forks and other farm tools in a last attempt to protect their loved ones from the inevitable.

We managed to make it to a hut that had not been completely blown apart. We ducked behind it and peered around the area.

Floe's sudden gasp and shaking finger directed my gaze toward a patch of land occupied by several people.

"Rodoraemon," she whispered.

Indeed Rodoraemon could be seen standing with her arms spread out like a bird facing two soldiers with guns raised. It was not until something behind her stirred that I understood the reason she was standing as she was.

"Morinas."

The silver haired woman was attempting to stand but seemed unable as she slumped back to the ground clutching at her leg. Rodoraemon was shielding her from them.

I refused to sit back and watch this unfold. I noticed another tree nearby the spot they occupied and without warning to Floe, sprinted toward it. She soon understood my intention and followed after me with surprising speed.

Thankfully we made it to our destination undetected by the soldiers.

"What do we do Aaeru?"

"We find a way to get their attention." I pulled my bow knife from the sheath on my hip. "Then it's every man for themself."

I was not worried for myself. I did not want to do something so foolish as to jeopardize Floe's safety.

I watched with bated breath as the soldiers laughed and jeered while pointing their weapons at Rodoraemon.

"You distract them then I'll attack from behind. But stay near this tree for cover. You understand?"

She nodded though her nervousness was nearly tangible.

"It might give you enough time to pull Rodo and Morinas out of there."

"But– What about you?"

"Just do as I say Floe. Okay?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"I won't let you hurt her. Just take me but leave her alone. Please," Rodoraemon yelled aloud, daringly pleading with the soldiers.

"Rodo... don't– just get out of here!"

For a moment, it seemed that her words must have somehow affected the soldiers as they both lowered their weapons. They exchanged words in their native language and stood still while staring at the unarmed priestess. Then suddenly one lay down his weapon and slowly approached her.

He walked with his hands out in a gesture of surrender. Rodoraemon did not move.

"Rodo– please!" But she ignored her partner's desperate pleas. Now the soldier stood only mere feet from the brunette.

"If you harm this girl, death will come swiftly for both you and him," she nodded toward the other soldier who had remained behind.

He answered with grunting dialect then a shot rang out into the air. Rodoraemon was dead before she hit the ground.

"RODO!" screamed Morinas.

I hastily covered Floe's mouth as she bit back a scream that would have alerted the soldiers to our presence. We huddled behind the tree as still as a blade of grass; Floe's muffled whimpering tickling my hand while I did all in my power to control my breathing. I peeked from behind the tree, hugging Floe to me for fear she would tear away foolishly.

"No! Rodo! RODORAEMON!"

Her piercing screams were immediately silenced by the blunt force of a fist connecting with her jaw. She crashed back to the ground; sprawled out helplessly. The soldier who remained behind brought down his gun, smoke still rising from the barrel as he sauntered toward his comrade who was now standing over Morinas's broken frame. They again exchanged unintelligible words and laughed as the one nearing the fallen girl had stopped to kick Rodo's body out of the way.

The soldier standing over Morinas had curiously reached up and began pulling wires from his helmet. Then suddenly he was free of his alien-like mask; coughing and sputtering. He was staring at Morinas with the most greedy expression.

I watched as he straddled her and began to rip her clothes.

"No! Stop!" But her pleas were again met with a fist. Once... twice... three times until she was no longer responsive. The man was using his knee to further spread her legs while his comrade watched with a tinkling laugh.

"Please..." she whispered, but the man continued to wrench at the front of his uniform.

I looked over at Floe, my hand still covering her mouth; her watery eyes understanding as she nodded at me. I let her go and she kneeled in a ready position at the edge of the tree. I slowly crawled my way through the brush toward the three unawares.

"Hey! Over here you bastards!"

That was all I needed.

Both soldiers had looked up. I wasted no time as I plunged my bow knife into the side of the standing soldier's neck. He lost control and began letting off rounds everywhere. Two found their way into the back of his comrade while the rest hit the tree Floe had managed to dive behind just in time.

He tried helplessly to throw me from his back but I simply clung to him with all of my strength causing both of us to crash unceremoniously to the ground. I grunted in pain as his weight pressed me into the ground. He squirmed and struggled using his hands to reach at the knife still lodged in his neck, but to no avail. He seized making these awful gurgling noises until he moved no more.

"Aareu!" but Morinas's attempted warning had come too late. The man on top of her had pulled himself up; a hand gun pointed directly at my heart.

BLAM!

I watched in amazement as he slumped over dead. I turned around only to find Floe holding the assault rifle earlier dropped by the man who now had a bullet in his head to join those that were emptied into his back.

She appeared stunned at what she had done letting the gun drop from her grasp and staring disbelievingly at the soldier who's life she had just taken.

I yanked the knife from the neck of the other dead soldier and quickly knelt by Morinas.

"Aaeru... you're here."

Her nose and mouth were bleeding as a result of the soldier's assault. I looked down and saw that her leg was twisted at a weird angle.

"I am Morinas. I am. Now we have to get you out of here."

"Rodo–

"I know. She needs us to leave okay?"

"They killed her. She never hurt anybody and... they killed her."

"Floe! Help me!" I had draped Morinas' arm over my shoulder but would need help carrying her.

"Floe! I need you!" I shouted. I turned as much as I possibly could with Morinas' arm slung over my shoulder and looked over at Floe.

She was kneeling by Rodoraemon and stroking her cheek, tears spilling fast from her eyes and onto Rodo's pale cheeks. She looked up at me with the same understanding look she had given me before distracting the soldiers. She gently closed Rodoraemon's eyes with her fingertips, planted a delicate kiss on her forehead and proceeded to join me in lifting Morinas into a standing position.

"Morinas where are the other's?" I ask as we begin to make our way back toward the dilapidated hut we had used for shelter before.

"Vura and Kaim were... they're dead," she finished coldly. "They were shot down in the air. There was nothing left of their Simoun."

I was petrified to ask the very question that plagued me since this had all began, but I had to know.

"Neviril...?"

"She was with Paraietta. I'm honestly not sure. I lost sight of them when we were hit and had to do an emergency landing."

Her tone was like ice; monotone and void of feeling. She must still be in shock I thought. Rodoraemon's face swam in my mind briefly before I shook away the thoughts and returned to our current reality.

"Look, we need to get out of here. Where is your Simoun?" She stared off into the distance.

"Morinas! Your Simoun; where?!"

She slowly shook her head. "It's not going to fly... Too much damage."

This was slowly starting to look impossible.

"Okay, then. We need to find Neviril and Paraietta. We have to see if their Simoun is still in tact. I have a Simulator positioned toward the edge of the village. We can all escape if we have both, so let's get going."

As I had moved to stand up I was weighed down by Morinas who did not attempt to stand; but rather pulled against me.

"What are you doing?"

"I will not be responsible for anyone else's death. Just leave me. All I will do is slow you down and you know it."

"We won't leave without you," Floe chimed in, her hand firmly gripping Morinas' arm.

"Just leave me–

"Forget it Morinas–

"DAMN IT! JUST LEAVE ME AAERU!"

The slap was swift. Her cheek was marked by an angry red imprint from my hand. I had heard enough.

"How dare you. How dare you waste Rodoraemon's sacrifice out of guilt. She died to protect you and you repay her by whining like a child and refusing to fight... refusing to live. I'm sorry she chose to save someone so pitiful and undeserving."

She had returned the sentiment with a similar slap to my cheek; tears pouring from her brilliant eyes.

"I loved Rodoraemon like a sister. It should have been me."

"But it wasn't," I countered quietly, "so pay her back by not wasting her sacrifice... live Morinas."

She observed me cautiously, tears gently sliding down her cheeks.

"Fine Aaeru. Let's find the others then." I smiled warmly. She returned it with a brief twitch of her lips and allowed Floe and I to pull her to her feet.

It had occurred to me that I could have told them the truth about the Arcus Prima then... But with so much lost already; I still could not bring myself to relinquish their last bit of hope.

We marched like a three legged racing team from one form of shelter to the next, praying all the while to remain unseen and hoping beyond hope that we would find our dear friends.

Neviril...

It was not until we made it to the middle of the square that we saw the remnants of the once beautiful Simoun; a now splintered and broken heap, laid to waste by the edge of a cluster of huts and nearby foliage. It was difficult to see anything clearly from our current position. There was still too much gun fire and explosive assaults happening against the remaining towns people, obscuring our sight with random bursts of light and smoke.

I have to find Neviril...

"You two stay here while I check to see if they're there."

"Aaeru you can't go by yourself it's too–

"We have to find out if they're there. Besides that Simoun might be able to fly. We have to know don't we?"

"Well, yes but–

"Your leg is in bad shape. You can't make it across that open area with that kind of injury and I'll be damned if I leave you here all alone, so Floe is staying with you."

She shot me a defiant glare.

"I'll be back," I hastened on. "We've got to find out though. It's the only way."

Her glare did not soften but she no longer protested against my departure. I took her silence as a sign of approval and immediately stood.

"Floe, stay here and keep each other safe. I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded obediently and huddled closer to Morinas.

_Okay Aaeru. We have to get over to that Simoun. We can't afford to mess this up. _

My mind was racing as bullets and explosions sounded all around me.

_She needs you. You have to find Neviril._

And with that final thought, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I flew behind another hut and waited until the coast was as clear as it would possibly be under the circumstances. I looked around the corner. The Simoun was only yards away. I could make it with one final dash.

I took out the necklace given to me by Waporif.

"Be with me on this one my friend," I stated somberly. I kissed the closed locket and put it back underneath my shirt.

_Go!_

I charged toward the Simoun. I could see several Argentum soldiers take aim at me as I rushed past. I dived behind the air craft and quickly began to climb into the cockpit.

"No."

Her hair was cascading into her face. The top half of her long body sprawled over the edge of the opened cockpit.

I grabbed underneath her arms and rolled her over. Her eyes were empty. She had bullet wounds riddled across her entire back from what I could see. There were no visible bullet holes in the Sagitta's seat of the cockpit... where Neviril was supposed to be.

It seemed that Paraietta's final act had been to protect Neviril.

I climbed into the Sagitta's seat to try the engine's. The controls on the dash board made uncharacteristic popping noises as I flipped the necessary switches. They had apparently short circuited. I slammed my fist down on the electrical pad in frustration. This Simoun was as dead as its pilot.

Where the hell was Neviril? Had she been ejected? Did she fall out somewhere before the Simoun landed? I had to get back to the others. We needed a new plan to get out of here. I needed time I knew I did not have to figure things out.

I had to find her. I needed to find Neviril.

I climbed down from the air craft and scampered back across the open plain. My determination to be with my friends, to get them to safety, to find Neviril would not let me stop. Even the bullet that pinched my calf and sent me flying did not deter me. I rolled my way over to the edge of the hut where Floe emerged and pulled me to safety.

"Aaeru! Are you alright? Where are you hit?"

"They got me in the leg." At Floe's panic stricken look I continued, "It just scathed me though. I'll be fine," I reassured her.

She looked doubtful but did not question further.

"Did you see Neviril?" Morinas inquired.

I shook my head.

"Paraietta?"

I nodded sadly. She seemed to gather my cryptic meaning without need of explanation. Her eyes glazed over momentarily before she continued.

"What about the Simoun?"

"It's done for. We'll have to get to the Simulator that I came in."

She closed her eyes. The impossibility of the task weighing down on us like a heavy stone.

"Oh God Aaeru. I don't think we can make it."

I grabbed her shoulders and stared directly into her soft eyes.

"Yes we can Morinas. There is no choice."

Floe, who had remained silent during the exchange suddenly spoke.

"They've already seen you Aaeru. Both of you are hurt," she took a moment to look at us both pointedly. "But we are Priestesses aren't we? Who says we can't make miracles happen?"

I looked over at Morinas who nodded in return.

"Good. Now since I'm the only one who can run I'll act as the decoy."

"No way Floe! I don't think–

"Didn't you say we have no choice? Look, we need to get there and the more you gripe the closer those scum are coming with their guns blazing. You and Morinas can make your way over to that building and then get to the– where did you say the Simulator was?"

"It's at the edge of the village. The lower west corner by an old motel that's blown half to hell."

"Right. Well I can find that. Just get there and I'll meet you."

I eyed her carefully. That determined air was back. There was no use in arguing with her. She could be just as stubborn as me.

"Be there in five."

"Make it four," she replied. I laughed at her presumption during such a time.

"Okay. On my signal, cut and run that way to that building. I'll see you in a little bit."

"You know, I really like when she gets all bossy and goes commander-style on us," Morinas provided playfully.

"Agreed. Are you ready?"

"No, but waiting isn't going to help us." At the corner of the hut, Floe nodded her head and ran out into the open at full speed. Bullets followed in her wake, chasing her; spraying against walls and destroying everything they cut through. After several seconds, I gestured toward Morinas.

"Go!"

We hopped our way to the nearest building. As we moved Morinas lost her balance. I scrambled to pull her to her feet. When we finally managed to stay balanced and continue moving, a soldier emerged unexpectedly from behind overgrown brush.

I rammed into the back of Morinas and caught the hit in the shoulder. She slid behind the building safely and I came crawling after her; my belly collecting dust as I slithered like a snake to our decided destination. The pain was excruciating but I did not have time to concentrate on it; my mind was pre-occupied with Floe's whereabouts.

"Where the hell are you Floe?" I hissed. Had she been killed? Why did I let her go? It should have been me, I thought. I knew that I should have been the decoy.

"Aaeru, you're bleeding pretty badly. We need to at least slow it down. Here," Morinas had set to tearing a piece of material from her already torn uniform and began wrapping it tightly around my upper arm.

"Thanks," I muttered when she had finished.

"Yeah," she answered and leant against the wall looking severely fatigued. I wondered how I must be looking if she looked so haggard and drained. We waited for some time; seconds turning into minutes that felt like life-times.

Floe was surely dead... And so was Neviril. Now I would lead Morinas to her death as well. We were sitting ducks behind here with nothing but a knife and our pride to protect us.

"Morinas."

"Yes?"

"We're not that far from the Simulator. You could make it I bet if I drew their fire."

"W-what are you saying? What about Floe?"

"She's not coming. Neither is Neviril."

"Aaeru, you can't say that. They're–

"Dead Morinas– And you'll be too if you don't listen to me!"

"I-I can't Aaeru. I won't go!"

"Then you've sentenced us both to death," I stated harshly.

She went pale upon hearing this proclamation, all of the remaining color instantly draining from her face.

I tuned into the cold feeling pressed against my chest and realized that it was actually the gold locket from Waporif. It felt cool and soothing on my over-heated skin.

_It's not her fault. She didn't ask for this. None of us did..._

She sat with her head bowed, her hands tangled in her silver hair. After keeping my gaze locked on her distraught form for some time, I gradually scooted toward her and tentatively placed my arm around her.

At first she looked angry and quite ready to push me away, but the apologetic squeeze I issued seemed to quell her anger; and her eyes became noticeably warm, tears spilling silently. She then leant her head on my uninjured shoulder and I stroked her hair. We were going to die here. We knew it... All we could do is wait for them to come.

I could hear the gun fire rattling the walls of the small hut we were hiding behind. The bullets would continuously rain down on us. The Argentum would never stop. They would never stop until we were dead like the rest.

Then in the distance I heard a loud, BANG that sent debris and dust flying everywhere. There were anguished screams of agony that permeated the air along with the cloud of dust that had arisen from the explosion. I heard quickened foot steps echo purposely toward us. Morinas gripped my shirt tighter, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes. This was it Neviril...

"Miss me?"

She was covered in dust and had acquired fresh scratches and scrapes, but overall had refrained from receiving any serious injury.

"More than words could say," I said, my smile as bright as her blonde hair. "Thought you said four minutes?"

"Give me a bit of a break will you. Even I'm not as perfect as I may seem. Anyway, I had the idea that you guys might have forgot me."

"We could never do that Floe," said Morinas simply.

"Right. Well, I spotted the Simulator. It's about twenty yards from here. The only way to get there is a straight shot though."

I understood the meaning of 'straight shot' to be a run in complete open air toward the damned thing. I shook my head. It was suicide.

"Floe, that's not exactly close. We'll be lucky to–

"Please spare the lecture. I have this," she indicated the flash grenade clutched in her hand, "which might be the edge we need."

"How did you–

"Slipped it from the belt of one of the soldiers. He was dead so it was easy. The other one was an actual hand grenade. It bought me enough time to come collect you guys so I'm not complaining. They're still disoriented so let's not waste time. Come on!"

She was right once again. Most of the soldiers had been blown off of their feet and were staggering to reorganize with their fellows. I knew we could not waste this chance.

"Go!"

We clumsily staggered and tripped our way around the many ruined huts and devastated building structures. Bodies and smoke proved to be an obstacle to slow our course but by some miracle... perhaps a Priestess one as suggested earlier by Floe, we had reached the area near the Simulator. We ducked behind what was left of a stone fence, breathing deeply in an attempt to catch our breath.

I was extremely light headed. My eyes felt heavy. My heart seemed ready to explode with every furious pump that it executed. I knew that the others probably felt the same. I looked over at them, panting and scared, longingly searching for some opening to get to the Simulator.

They would escape. I would make sure of it. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the next move.

"_Aaeru..." _

I could not have heard what I thought I had. There was no way. And then it happened again.

"_Aaeru..." _

My name, whispered ever so softly by a very familiar voice. But it was impossible. It could not be...

I frantically crawled over to the end of the fence. I peered out into the distance, being careful not to stick my head too far out so as not to attract enemy fire.

"Neviril," I breathed.

She was hold up against the building opposite the broken down motel harboring the Simulator. I could see right away that she was injured. She seemed dazed as she sat with her back against the wall, completely exposed to every and all Argentum soldiers who happened across her path.

I do not know how I heard her. Frankly I did not care. All I know is that she was there and she was alive and that I had to get to her. I was foolish to have thought that she would leave without me.

"Neviril's over there!" I screamed at the others. They slid over to where I lay and peeked around the bend.

"Neviril! What the hell's she doing?" Asked Floe at the sight of her beloved Captain sitting with absolute abandon in stark view of the enemy.

"We have to get her before they spot her," said Morinas.

As the two debated behind me, our eyes met from afar. She had seen me. Through all of the smoke and haze she had somehow found me; and in that moment, I could have sworn that I witnessed a smile spread across her full lips.

It was all that I needed from her. It told me exactly what I had to do.

I pulled the chain from around my neck and held it out to Morinas. It instantly silenced her, causing Floe to stop talking as well.

"W-where did you get that?" she whispered, tears beginning to swim in her eyes.

"Wapofir and the others are dead. I'm sorry. The Arcus Prima was destroyed."

"No. That's not true–

Nothing can bring that thing down Aaeru. You know that," Floe exclaimed with an air of uncertainty despite her strong words.

I ignored their outbursts, willing them to understand. They had to understand.

"Waporif gave this to me to give to you before he died. He said you would want it."

Morinas did not speak. Her hand shook violently as she plucked the locket from my grasp and attempted to prize it open. She finally managed to click the doors of the tiny golden locket open.

Inside, was a picture of Waporif and her smiling blissfully at the camera. They looked so happy together... as if they had their whole lives to share moments like this one...

Her resolve seemed to break at the sight as she brought the opened locket to her chest and sobbed, clinging to it like a life line. Floe who had been silently crying to herself, moved toward her friend and gently placed her hand on her shoulder in a means of comfort.

"The Simulator is right behind that building... but it can only hold so much weight."

Floe looked up. She appeared to have understood something that momentarily sobered her from the pain and shock of so much loss.

"What do you mean Aaeru?"

"I need you to do me a favor Floe. Can you do that?"

What do you mean Aaeru?" She tried again.

"Please, just listen."

She nodded cautiously, not sure what she could be agreeing to but nodding anyway... Undoubtedly out of respect if nothing else.

"I need you to throw that flash grenade when I reach Neviril okay. Only when I reach her got it? Then you take Morinas and get in the Simulator. Can you do that?"

"What are you going to do?" I surveyed her anxious face for a moment. She was always so honest, her innocent face never failing to depict her truest feelings. I loved her for that. I cupped her face in my hands and spoke.

"I'm going to get Neviril." She reached up and placed her calloused hands over my own.

"And come back...?"

I smiled at this admission. Boldly honest as always.

"Of course."

She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at this and began to pull Morinas's shaking form closer to her. It was the first time I had ever lied to her. But the Simulator really could only hold the weight of three people and still fly properly.

"You have to make contact with Plumbum. They'll be ready to help." Again, she nodded.

I could hear the soldiers regrouping and closing in on the area. Shots rang out into the air. I was running out of time. I turned away from them and crawled to the edge of the wall to survey the scene one last time.

"Aaeru?"

Morinas's swollen gray eyes were piercing mine.

"Thank you."

I gave her the most characteristic smirk I could muster and then shot out from behind the protective wall.

It was not long before several soldiers had spied me making my way to the fallen Priestess slumped against the wall. This time I did not dive or slide my way there. I just ran straight ahead...

The first bullet punctured my lower back. The second hit somewhere along my shoulder blade, while the third pierced my previously uninjured leg.

Bullets clanged and bounced near my head as I pulled myself along. I looked up. Neviril was so close, I could almost reach out and touch her. As I slightly pushed myself up in an attempt to regain my footing and trek the last few feet, I felt another sting sear my flesh, my side exploding in pain.

"AAERU!"

I knew Floe's voice. It seemed far away now. I hit the ground unmoving. It was hard to breathe. I retched a bit as blood rose and dribbled from my mouth as I struggled to inhale air. I vaguely registered Floe's scream again. It sounded muffled, quiet really.

Neviril...

I had to get to her...

I dug my fingernails into the dirt and with every ounce of my will power and what was left of my dangerously waning strength, I dragged myself to her. I clawed at the ground like a wild animal, pulling myself along like a rag doll. It was right when I knew my body would give out completely, that I felt her soft fingertips graze mine.

I brought my head up to see her reaching out to me.

"I knew you were... here. I left... my Simoun.... to find you. I just knew... you would... come for me."

Her front was drenched in blood from the holes in her chest and stomach. Blood spilled copiously from her mouth. She was barely tethering to life.

"I... I am sorry... Neviril. I should have–

But she silenced me with an understanding look. She had linked our fingers together. I used my other hand to pull myself up to her. She slowly leant against me, allowing her head to rest on my chest which was now moving in a shallow rhythm. I pulled her into my arms and held her close; sitting with my back pressed to the wall exactly as she had done moments before.

Suddenly everything was swallowed by an intense light, so bright that I had to close my eyes. For a while I believed that we had finally found the light that we had dreamed of for so long. But soon the sound of screams and shouting could be heard and the light slowly dissipated.

I saw it in the distance. The Simulator was air born and pulling away into the blue skies. The soldiers who had set their sights on me had changed course and began to fire at the escaping Simulator.

I watched it hover and imagined that I could see a pair of both gray and blue eyes helplessly pleading with me... then it was gone.

"They made it Neviril. They got away. They're going to be okay."

Her silence automatically caused me to look down.

I was not altogether surprised to find her eyes blank and unfocused. Her grip on my hand had slackened and she was no longer breathing.

The tears slid down my cheeks and landed on her face like droplets of rain. I bent over her still frame and kissed her perfect lips.

"Wait for me... Wait for me in the light..." I whispered as I nudged her nose with my own. I then slid my fingertips over her eyes, gently closing the lids; shielding her from the fate I was sure to encounter.

It was quiet. My eyes were fighting to stay opened. I had not noticed the soldiers surround me. One had even stepped away from the pack and approached me.

He was now only a few feet from me. He was yelling something but I did not understand his gruff language. I saw him raise a hand gun and point it directly at my head.

"Soon, my love..."

The soldier yelled again. Apparently he was commanding me to do something. I only clung to Neviril more tightly.

I smiled up at him.

"She was right, you know. The other world... this was the other world we are destined to be in together. I understand now."

The soldier was becoming increasingly agitated as he stepped closer and waved the gun threateningly.

I laughed... I laughed loudly at the irony of my sudden comprehension. I laughed until I could no longer avoid coughing up blood which now poured from my mouth. My laughter rang out in the silence like a church bell which only seemed to intensify the soldier's anger. The last thing I saw was a quick burst of light... and then nothing.

The light... It is so warm... It is... Perfect...

**Epilogue**

The light shone off of the rippling water like millions of brilliant diamonds competing to sparkle brighter than the rest. It was always so breath taking; like a wavering dream. He knew that he wanted to live here right away. But not just because of the view, or even the generous soil for farming...

There in the distance, was the main reason that he had decided to reside here on this deserted paradise; the thing that had fallen from the sky at this very spot years ago...

"Daddy! Daddy!"

He dropped his till and smiled at his dark haired, green eyed daughter running precariously toward him, a gold chain with a locket bouncing off of her chest with every step. His thoughts immediately pulled away from the object that had briefly overtook his mind. She leapt into his arms and squealed in delight as he spun her around before pulling her up onto his shoulders.

"Can we go today Daddy? Can we–Can we...? Please..?"

Her small finger was pointing out into the distance. He smiled at the thought that his daughter had grown to love that place as much as he did. It had become something special to them both. For her, a secret place of adventure and discovery. For him, a nostalgic place drenched in memories past.

"What did Mommy say?"

Her silence was rather telling. He couldn't help smirking at the answer he knew was coming.

"Well, she's making dinner and she said we had to come help– But can't we go after? Please–

Please– Pretty please?"

"Maybe tomorrow Waporia. I promise, okay?"

"Okay," she drawled in a hurt tone. He set down the disappointed tot and kneeled down in front of her.

"Now, now. Pick up that bottom lip before someone trips over it," he grazed his finger across the rose colored flesh to make his point. She giggled in response, her stubborn air melting at her father's ministrations.

"We'll go tomorrow."

"Pinky swear?" She countered while holding out her pinky finger hopefully. He laughed at his daughter's quick wittedness.

"Pinky swear," and they locked fingers.

"Now go inside! It's starting to get cold. Tell Mom I'll be just behind you." She laughed and disappeared up the hillside to the cottage awaiting at the top.

He turned and looked out at the water again. The sun was rapidly falling behind the mountains causing the sky to burn with variations of violet and pink.

To many, it was just a junk heap cluttering up the beautiful lake; but to him it served as a consistent source of comfort. It was a reminder of everything that he once was... A reminder of all that he had lost.

"Good night," he called out to the sky, hoping that his friends could hear his voice carry to what ever land they had stolen to.

"Coming in..?"

He smiled at his wife, her stomach swollen with child which was set to enter the world in several months time. He walked over and lightly placed his hand over the mound, pressing his ear on top in hopes of hearing or feeling something.

She feathered her fingers through his short locks and smiled warmly. He was always so sweet with Waporia. She had no doubt that he would be a good father to his own child.

"I felt a kick. She's going to be a handful. I can tell."

"You mean like her father."

"You got me there," he laughed and stood to place his arm over her shoulder. She leant her head on his chest and together they stared out at the water.

"Despite it being broken in pieces and aged... It's somehow still beautiful isn't it?"

The blonde man sighed heavily.

"Yeah, it really is."

"Floef?"

"Yeah, Morinas?"

"I miss them. I miss them all of the time. Some time so much, it feels like my heart is going to burst." She followed her words with a sniffle. He squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"I know what you mean. It seems like so long ago, but at the same time... it feels like it was only yesterday."

His mind drifted back to that fateful day... the day that they had lost everything...

–FLASHBACK–

"Morinas, come on! I promised that I'd get you to the Simulator. Please– Don't give up now! I need you with me... I need you."

Her silver head slid back against the wall. She stared up at the crying, yet determined blonde with her own red and swollen eyes.

"Please..."

Morinas could not let her suffer.

"_Live Morinas." _

She would fulfill her promise too...

She nodded and allowed Floe to pull her to her feet and support her weight.

"Okay, I'm going to throw this. As soon as it hits, we go–Okay?" She nodded again to signify her understanding.

"One–Two–Three." The flash grenade went up and landed in a single burst of intense light that caused many of the soldiers to scream in pain. Floe and Morinas hastily fumbled and felt their way to the Simulator. They managed to start up the motors and begin to hover before the light completely vanished. Bullets pelted angrily against the air craft. Smoke started to rise from one of the helical motors.

"Floe! We're–We're not going to make it! They'll shoot us down before we can reach Aaeru."

Despite the smoking motor, they gained enough height to see the wreckage below; enough to see their friends helplessly cornered while soldiers surrounded the entire area. Floe understood then...

"_The Simulator is right behind that building... but it can only hold so much weight."_

"_What do you mean Aaeru?" _

"_I need you to do me a favor Floe. Can you do that?" _

_What do you mean Aaeru?"_

"_Please, just listen."_

"_I need you to throw that flash grenade when I reach Neviril okay. Only when I reach her got it? Then you take Morinas and get in the Simulator. Can you do that?" _

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to get Neviril."_

"_And come back...?" _

"_Of course." _

But deep down, if she was being completely honest with herself, Floe had known at that very moment that Aaeru had no intention of coming back. She had told her then without using the words. Her eyes had given it away. But Floe, the naive and ever-persistent Floe, had in fact been too stubborn to believe it.

_The Simulator is right behind that building... but it can only hold so much weight."_

She wanted to be with Neviril. She had made her choice.

"You liar Aaeru... you're such a liar."

"What?"

"Let's go Morinas!"

"W-what do you mean? What about Aaeru and Neviril?"

"We have to leave, okay?"

"We can't!"

"Morinas! She wanted us to leave. She did this so we could make it out. Please, let's just go!"

Morinas seemed to be having an internal struggle for she had fallen silent; all the while bullets clipped and chinked away at the Simulator which was close to breaking down.

"Morinas...?"

"Okay... okay."

They ascended, swaying and jerking as they made their way toward the heavens. They halted when they were at a high enough altitude to avoid being completely blown from the sky. The soldiers below looked like ants swarming toward their catch as they scurried about the Palsinian range. Floe and Morinas could just barely make out the dirty blonde head propped against the building; supporting an unmoving fusia colored head which lolled at her side.

"Aaeru..." Floe whispered.

A lone soldier had broken away from the rest of the swarm. The sudden flash of light from the end of his gun had left the blonde slumped over the body of her companion. They were now together in death.

"Floe... Please... Get me– Out of here– I can't– I can't be here," Morinas hiccupped through sobs.

She obliged her friend, swinging the controls forward and blasting off into the sky. That was the last they had ever seen of their dearest friends and comrades: the battlefield that had claimed all of their lives but for the two of them.

They had managed to contact the Plumbum administration as Aaeru had instructed. It was several weeks later that Morinas had learned that she was pregnant. She had seriously contemplated terminating the pregnancy; the pain of raising a fatherless child on her own... a child that served as a daily reminder of that loss, seemed too daunting and scary a task to follow through with.

Meanwhile Plumbum had united with several other government factions to fight against the Argentum republic. It was several months of bloodshed unlike any other before the Plumbum allegiance finally prevailed over the enemy. It was then, that Morinas had decided to keep her child.

It was not long after that they both visited the Spring to choose their official sex. Floe became Floef, and Morinas stayed as a female to fully experience her pregnancy.

They remained close friends, and that friendship eventually blossomed into an intimate relationship...

Floef smiled as his thoughts returned to the woman he was holding at his side. He was fortunate to have met her and even more fortunate to have her as a partner now. He loved her and Waporia with all of his heart. How could he stay bitter or angry at the loss of his friend's when he had them here? His devoted and loving family... And another beautiful child on the way.

"I miss them too. But I think that they'll always be with us... Inside our hearts and minds forever, until we meet again."

He could feel rather then see Morinas nod her head in response, her sniffling subsiding.

"I really love you Floef."

"And I you Morinas."

They stood silently watching the sun set as the shadows began to cover the dilapidated vessel from their past which was breaching the water's surface like an odd sea creature.

"Shall we return to our girl before she burns down the house?"

Morinas giggled. It reminded him so much of the same little girl in question.

"That side of her was definitely learned."

Floef smiled warmly at this admission and then stated simply, "Agreed."

"Aaeru."

"Sorry?" he asked, puzzled by this sudden outburst.

"Aaeru. That's what I want to name her: Aaeru.... the highest form of love."

Floef shifted a bit to gaze into his wife's light gray eyes.

"Aaeru, huh?"

The two took one last look at the once grandiose Arcus Prima. After a rather lengthy pause, he elaborated on his previous statement.

"Yeah... Aaeru is absolutely perfect."

They then began the journey back up the hill toward their home, hand in hand.


End file.
